


Stung Knight: Never Alone

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Tale of Stung Knight as vagabond huntsmen.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Stung Knight: Never Alone

The armoured prow of Jaune's motorbike hit the Goliath, and seemed to take it out with a single hit. The prow of his motorbike turned into his shield and he drew his longsword.

Blake had jumped off the back of his bike, tying the legs of another Goliath, before swinging up to stab him deep.

Yang flew fist first into third, and it collapsed into a single, semblance-empowered punch.

Jaune used his sword to take out the the left-foreleg of a fourth before stabbing it's head from below.

* * *

JBY: Stood as they watched the 7 Goliaths dissolve.

Jaune: You can have the kitty-cat on the way back.

Yang: Hop on.

Blake: *climbs on the back of Yang's bike*

Jaune: *climbs onto his bike*

Jaune: *transforms his shield back into the prow*

* * *

The three were completely silent as the bikes traveled full speed down the roads.

* * *

The three stopped on a hill, overlooking the valley below. Blake set up the picnic as Yang and Jaune stretched from the road.

* * *

Yang and Jaune relaxed, laid back, with Blake lying over top of the two.

Jaune: *plays with Blake's ears*

Blake: *reading*

Yang: God damn, I love my life.

Jaune: *gives her a peck on the cheek*

Yang: *gives Jaune a peck on the cheek*

Jaune: *pulls Yang into a heady kiss*

Blake: *feels something poking her in her butt*

Blake: At least let me finish my chapter.

* * *

Yang: *nude, on her back*

Blake: *nude over top of her*

Blake and Yang: *heavily making out*

Jaune: *hard fucking Blake from behind*

* * *

Blake: *lies nude and listless on the ground*

Yang: *lowers her gash in Blake's face*

Jaune: *forcefully enters Yang from behind*

Blake: *starts licking the join between the two*

* * *

JBY: *lie nude in each other arms, breathing heavily*

* * *

Blake: *ears flatten*

Blake: We're losing light.

Jaune: Alright, time to head back to town.

Yang: I'm sure we have enough time for another round.

Jaune: *stands up, forcing Yang to come with him*

Jaune: Nope. *slaps her ass*

Yang (joyful): Oooohh... yeah...

Jaune: We will have more than enough time to continue when we get back.

Jaune: *slaps her ass again*

Jaune: Get dressed.

Yang: Make me.

Jaune: *pushes her onto her hands and knees and starts spanking her*

* * *

Yang: That was fun, and I certainly deserved it, but now my ass is sore.

Jaune: Which means you'll feel it all the way back to town.

* * *

Yang: *laying on the bed in their hotel room*

Yang: My ass still hurts.

Blake: You literally asked for it.

Yang: Not saying I want to change anything, but I could use a sweet thing to cuddle up to.

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: Promise you'll let me read a couple of chapters before we start anything.

Jaune: She promises.

Yang: Or what?

Yang: *winces*

Yang: Okay, I felt that one in my butt. I'll be good, I promise.

Jaune: *grabs Yang's arm and pulls her over to the side of the bed*

Jaune: *kisses her deeply*

Jaune: *lightly pats her face*

Jaune: *pushes her, causing her to roll back onto her back*

Blake: *crawls into bed with Yang, opening her book*

Yang: *starts playing with Blake's ears and hair*

Yang: Remember how shy you used to be?

Blake: I've always been a pervert. Unlike you, I was just a quiet one.

Jaune: She does have a point.

Yang: There is that, bub you can't tell me that Jaune didn't help cure you of your shyness.

Blake: Oh, it's still there. I just care more about Jaune than I do anyone else. When he pushes me, the opinions of the rest of Remnant simply don't matter.

Jaune: If we are dredging up how you used to be, why don't we try Yang?

Yang: You haven't got anything on me.

Jaune: When's the last time you talked to one of your friends from Signal?

Yang: *goes to say something*

Jaune: Not Ruby.

Yang: Shit, you got me, there.

Jaune: What was it you said in the Emerald Forest?

Yang: I... don't...

Jaune: Blake?

Blake: The gang's all here. Now we can die together.

Yang: *groans*

Yang: Alright, Yang was... can we drop it?

Jaune: No.

*pregnant pause*

Jaune: What was so special about us?

Yang: *hides her head behind Blake's*

Jaune: I asked you a question. You had just met us, so what was so special about us?

Yang: Like... love at first sight... but not love... friendships?

Jaune: Something you had not felt before?

Yang: *shyly nods*

Jaune: So, you were waiting for us to come along?..

Blake: And your friends from Signal just faded away.

Yang: Except for Ruby.

Jaune: And look at you, now?

Yang: What about now?

Jaune: God damn, I love my life.

Yang: To be fair, true.

Jaune: I would't trade you girls for the world.

Yang: Not even your Snow Angel? Why were you always so obsessed with her.

Blake: Because she was beautiful and elegant?

Jaune: You were all so beautiful, so you'll have to try again.

Yang: All of us?

Blake: *blows over her ears*

Blake: Yes, that includes you.

Yang: I didn't come off too strong?

Jaune: You were hurting, and I could see that, as much as you tried to hide it.

Yang: Aw... really?..

Blake: He didn't answer our question.

Jaune: I thought you were going to try and guess it.

Yang: Because she's sophisticated?

Jaune: That counts as under the beautiful category. As I just said, you were all so beautiful.

Yang: Hmm...

Blake: Alright, we give up. Why were you so obsessed with Weiss?

Jaune: Because she complimented me.

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: That wasn't exactly a compliment.

Jaune: At the time...

Blake: Yes?

Jaune: ...it was the best one I had ever received.

Yang: *bolts upright in bed*

Yang: No way.

Jaune: *eyes moisten*

Jaune: While you were lonely in a crowd, I was lonely by myself.

Blake: *puts her book mark in her book before putting it down*

Yang: Oh, we're doing this.

Blake and Yang: *tackle Jaune*

Jaune: *wobbles with both girls hanging off of him*

JBY: *falls to the ground, lying in a tangled mess*

Jaune: *kisses the first body part he could reach*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189665204397/stung-knight-never-alone) tumblog.


End file.
